


Let's Try it My Way

by nicockla



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Cock Rings, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Power Bottom, Riding, Smut, horny boys, powerbottom!calum, top!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicockla/pseuds/nicockla
Summary: On tour, they're always in a hurry but Calum wants Ashton to take his time, and if he won't? Calum will make him
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Kudos: 24





	Let's Try it My Way

_**This is a chapter from my fic The Bass Player!** _

They'd only been back a little over a day, and Ashton and Calum had already been down to their local planned parenthood (separately of course) and gotten tested. Ashton had gone first, and when he came back to the house he'd seemed relaxed, they hadn't spoken for long before Calum had headed off on his own adventure. He'd had been tested three or four times in his life, so it didn't bother him all that much, and the whole thing didn't take him that long either.

He'd had a thought brewing, vaguely in the back of his mind since Ashton had first mentioned getting tested, and the more he'd spoken about them finally having some privacy the more the thought had grown into a fantasy. So before he caught an uber home he made a stop off at a nondescript sex store somewhere in Culver City, he left through the back entrance with a medium-sized bag and a headful of dreams.

When he got back to Ashton's place, the other was laying across the couch, waiting for him to return. He didn't get up when Calum entered though, instead, staying on the couch for him to come closer. His neck was hung over the arm of the couch looking at the other upside down, but that didn't stop him from noticing the indistinguishable (which made it so very distinguishable) black bag hanging from his hand.

He flipped himself over onto his stomach almost immediately, "what have you got there, sweet, sweet Calum," a wicked grinning on his face.

"One is for now. If you're up for it, and the other is for another time," he said, finishing with a soft knowing smile.

This seemed to peak Ashton's interest, in the little time they'd known each other Calum had very rarely laid down any hard and fast rules or really expressed what he wanted in any serious way, except maybe when they argued. He thought that this would either make or break whatever was going on between them, Ashton either needed to be in control all the time, or he was okay with a little bit of unknown.

"As long as you don't have a monster dildo in there or, or a gimp suit, I think I should be fine with it," Ashton told him thoughtfully before grinning.

"Okay clothes off then," Calum stripped quickly as well, before fishing a hand into the black bag and taking out a fresh bottle of lube and the small gift he'd bought for Ashton. When he turned around, Ashton was standing waiting eagerly as his hungry eyes focused in on Calum's body. "Back on the couch," Calum said before adding, "as long as you don't mind it getting a little messy,"

Ashton complied, "we could fuck on my clean laundry, and I wouldn't care,"

Calum laughed lightly before climbing atop Ashton's thighs, "this is for you because you always seem to be in a hurry," he told Ashton holding up an adjustable silicone cock ring. Ashton's eyes widened slightly, but he nodded, licking his lips slightly. "And I want us to have a safe word; I have something I want to try," Calum told him.

"I trust you, it's fine," Ashton told him earnestly, and something tugged in Calum's stomach.

"That's lovely, but I won't feel okay doing anything unless I know you have control," he leant down kissing Ashton's neck and feeling, his hardening cock brush against his stomach. Then he pulled back making meaningful eye contact.

"Origami," Ashton said.

"Oragami?"

"Yes, that's the safe word," he told him firmly, before hesitating a moment, "you're aren't going to take my bottom virginity, are you?"

"No, I wouldn't do that without asking first," Calum told him sweetly, his mind reeling, Ashton had never bottomed before? What the fuck. "Also, I know we just got tested but, I don't wanna wait, I promise, swear to god, I haven't slept with anyone since I last got tested, except you of course,"

"I-I've slept with quite a few people-" Ashton started sheepishly.

Calum shook his head, "You always use a condom right?" he nodded quickly, "good enough for me if it's good enough for you,"

"Seriously? That's it? You'll just take my word."

"You were just about to let me do whatever I wanted to you without a safe word, so we're both a little dumb," Calum chuckled leaning down to place a kiss, a kiss that after he'd given it he realised was far too tender and emotive on Ashton's lips.

"I guess I'm all yours then," Ashton told him, his eyes locking meaningfully with Calum's and he couldn't help but fucking blush, like always.

Calum broke their eye contact and turned his attention to Ashton's now very hard cock. He picked up the lube from where he'd dropped it next to the other's stomach and pumped a small amount into his hand before taking Ashton's member in hand and working it slowly a few times before remembering the cock ring he'd also dropped. He gently fastened it around Ashton's cock and balls, finally looking up and asking him if it felt okay with a raised eyebrow. The nod he received in response was enough for him to slowly start working both their cocks in each of his hands.

He worked them both slowly, unable to keep two different paces going. Ashton was already whining and trying to fuck up into his hand as he continued languidly. He slowed right down massaging just below the head with his pointer finger and thumb gently; more gasps came from Ashton and Calum couldn't help but smirk satisfied. The older man was always in a hurry, fucking into him like if he didn't come in the next five minutes, he might die. Which was great when they were on tour, but Calum was kind of in love- in like? Infatuated? That was probably the closest- with him, and he wanted something, longer, more tender and it seemed he wasn't going to get it unless he made it happen.

He finally let go of their cocks, feeling Ashton was getting a little too worked up already, " tell me if you feel like you're going to cum," he told him before standing up and stretching his legs out. Flexing them up a few times each trying to fight off the cramps he could feel coming. He took the lube in his hand and again. He leant over slightly supporting himself on the couch before reaching back and running a lubed finger over his hole a few times before inserting one digit quickly, pressing around gently before pulling it back out.

"What are you doing? I can open you up if you need," Ashton asked, he looked his tone eager and his eyes making him look as though he might start drooling if the younger man turned around.

"Checking I'm still open from this morning," Calum told him, ignoring the offer.

Ashton groaned lowly, and Calum chuckled, climbing back on top of him, this time sitting across his abdomen and getting up on his knees. He gently lined himself up on Ashton's cock, slowly sliding down, feeling almost no resistance. The older man moaned at the sensation, and his hands found Calum's hips, his fingertips digging in firmly.

Calum slowly brought himself, up and down on Ashton's cock over and over again. He even found the pace achingly slow himself, but the way the other's hands were holding his hips so tightly and the gasps and moans that kept leaving him were worth it. Calum carefully avoided his own prostate, continuing to ride him at the achingly slow speed, watching Ashton who's eyes were screwed shut as he held himself back from bucking up over and over again.

"I think I'm going to come," he said quickly.

Calum stopped, pulling himself off Ashton, waiting until his eyes opened and his breathing slowed again. He gave him a few minutes more after that, looking over Ashton's cock that looked bigger than usual and the head looked swollen and tender. His own cock was aching feeling neglected, he couldn't hold out much longer, "okay?" he asked, and got another simple nod in response.

Calum sank himself back down again, this time speeding up his pace and starting to hit his prostate, finally letting loud moans tumble from his lips. He forced himself to slow down, rotating his hips in skilful circles, as he reached forward with a hand bringing it down gently around Ashton's throat. Before he could ask the man under him was nodding, and Calum started to squeeze the sides of his throat. Working himself on Ashton's cock again but kept his eyes laser-focused on Ashton's face for any sign of distress. His eyes were closed again as he gasped and moaned; Calum let himself relax a little more enjoying himself more as he felt Ashton's hips bucking into him and he moaned loudly the other's big hands gripping desperately at his back. He took the pressure off the older man's throat, giving it a few moments, before tightening his hand again. They stayed like this, Calum riding him as best he could while keeping an attentive eye on Ashton's face. Which was entirely blissed out, letting moans and gasps tumble from his lips. Calum knew it must have been near agony for him, sure he'd never taken this long to come in his life. He quickened his pace a little, sure that after this he'd be able to appreciate that sometimes taking a little more time got better results.

"You feel so good Ash; you fill me up so good," Calum praised.

"I'm gonna come, please," Ashton pleaded, and he stopped, his hand left Ashton's throat and reached back loosening the ring. Ashton started to fuck up into him fast, and he was hitting Calum's prostate over and over, it took all of his strength not to collapse into his chest instead, letting their lips meet. Their mouths wouldn't fit together as Ashton's thrusts shifted Calum again and again but it didn't interrupt their attempts, teeth knocking at times and nearly biting one another amidst moans until Ashton came with a shudder. Moaning into his mouth, breaking away to gasp as his orgasm rippled through him, his fingers clutching hard at Calum's back and he could swear Ashton's eyes nearly rolled back into his head.

"Fuck! Calum!"

Calum could feel him coming inside him, and it was almost so good he forgot he hadn't come yet. The warmth spreading inside him and the last few spurts had him reeling, he hadn't wanted to tell Ashton, but he'd never let someone come inside him before, and the feeling was new and kind of intoxicating. A weird and strangely erotic invasive thought entered his mind, _He wants me to have his babies._

"I've never come so hard in my life, holy fuck," Ashton panted pulling Calum down tight against his chest and searching for his lips, "that was insane," he mumbled against his mouth, kissing him lazily, seemingly only half-conscious.

Calum whined, pressing his hard cock against Ashton's stomach. He knew if he didn't press the matter, there was a good chance Ashton was going to fall asleep. "Oh fuck, I'm sorry," he mumbled as his lips ghosted across Calum's cheek and he pushed him up, reaching down to grab his T-shirt off the floor. "Lie down on your back; I'll help you finish,"

He gingerly raised himself off Ashton's softening cock, the older man wiped his cock quickly and then laid the t-shirt down on the couch for Calum to sit on. He spread his legs slightly; his knees bent to, he could still fit on the narrow couch. As he opened them, he felt Ashton's come slowly dribble out of him and he could hear him take a quiet, intake of breath before moaning.

He knelt in front of him, his large hand coming down to sit on Calum's stomach, his thumb stroking back and forth. "Thought it would go a little differently the first time, you look so good though," his other hand gently pulled at Calum's sensitive, puffy rim, his eyes watching intently as a little more leaked out. "Can feel it in here can't you?" Ashton asked, lightly drumming the fingers that rested on Calum's stomach.

The moans Calum had been holding in came out soft and whiny as he nodded vigorously, "Please Ash, wanna come," he couldn't even fight the blush that came with the words.

"But you had so much fun making me wait," Ashton told him grinning.

"I had to wait that whole time too," he glared, his brows deeply furrowed.

Ashton's smile widened, and he nodded, "okay, okay," and he reached for the lube again.

He lubed up two fingers on one hand and the palm of the other, taking Calum's cock in hand and beginning to work it, the other two fingers slipping back inside him. They gently massaged his prostate as he worked his cock in tandem. Moans and whimpers left him, and when Ashton hit his prostate just right he sat bolt right up, and his hands reflexively reached out for Ashton's hair that was nestled between his legs as he worked. His fingers threaded into it far too tightly as he worked the same spot over and over until Calum was coming with a whimpered sigh of relief.

Ashton pulled back, screwing his face up, and Calum realised he'd gotten a small bit of spunk on his face. Calum leaned over and wiped the come carefully from his cheek, then licking it quickly off his own thumb. Ashton was still watching him mesmerised until he realised he still had two fingers inside him and pulled them out, he held his hand up not knowing where to wipe the mixture of lube and come. He nudged them against Calum's lips and he took them in sucking them clean quickly so he could draw them out of his mouth and connect their mouths. Kissing slow and soft for a few moments before they pulled back.

"It's never been that good right? I'm not just imagining," Ashton asked incredulously.

Calum shook his head, "We've never had enough time for it to be that good. If it were that good all the time I'd have myself superglued to your cock," Calum chuckled, testing his legs slowly as he started to stand.

Ashton's nose crinkled a little as he grinned, "Made me realise that maybe you're not always a bottom either, for a second there I thought you were gonna go for my ass," he chuckled happily.

"I only bottom for creepy older dudes," Calum told him cheekily before, heading straight for the kitchen, taking the t-shirt with him, wiping at his arse and cock as he went.

"I'm not that old!" Ashton called after him.

Calum laughed, "Okay, okay old man, I'm making a sandwich, do you want one?"

"Yes please," Ashton told him, coming through the kitchen door only a moment later.

"Do you want sourdough? Or do you need the wholegrain for fibre?" 


End file.
